


Restless

by Kelkat9



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, stranded on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tardis is in lockdown and Nine and Rose are stuck on Earth. Rose has to get him out of Jackie's flat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

The flat was wrecked and her mum had murder in her eyes. The Doctor stood by the window, hands jammed into his black leather coat staring daggers back at her mum.

Rose sighed. There was only one solution to this. “So, the Tardis locked us out since she’s on self repair mode and won’t be done for a couple of weeks.”

“Fifteen days, four hours, thirty two minutes and twenty two point three seconds,” the Doctor barked out, still glaring at Jackie who just crossed her arms in defiance.

“Right, so Mum, the Doctor and me are sort of goin’ on a road trip,” Rose explained as she picked up a back pack and threw it at the Doctor who caught it with an perplexed look on his face.

“Whadda ya mean a road trip!” Jackie complained. “You just got here! Can’t himself just go while you stay here?”

“Nope! Him and me are gonna see Earth the old fashioned way,” Rose announced and grinned the patent Tyler grin at the Doctor. Finally, a brilliant smile emerged on his face and his blue eyes danced with excitement.

“Rose is right. I promised her a trip and that’s what she’s gonna get!” he finally said.

“But Rose,” Jackie pleaded.

“Don’t worry, Mum, we’ll be back before you know it,.” she said as she pulled on her denim jacket and headed toward the door. “Besides, nothins worse than a restless Time Lord without his Tardis. Got to keep this lump outta trouble now don’t I?” Rose teased.

“Oi, I’m not the one whose jeopardy friendly?” he bantered back as they headed out the door and toward a new Earthbound adventure.


End file.
